Luna's War
by SerenityAlecandtheMadHatter
Summary: Luna's perspective of the final war. LLHP Short Story, might turn it into a longer story if I get good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's world, or it's characters. All of those belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, and anyone she had sold the rights to. That does not include me. I do not make any profit from this fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. I only own this spin-off of her world, nothing else that is recognizable as the world or characters of Harry Potter.**_

Luna knew the war wasn't over, but as the remaining fighters, members of Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, teachers, and other wizards and witches that were against Voldemort gathered in front of the castle, the same thought resonated through the crowd, even though it was unspoken.

_He's won. It's over. We're all going to die. But we have to keep fighting. But it's useless._

These contradicting sentiments were filled with the grief of loss, with the stench of dark magic filling their nostrils, and with the sight of the body that lay before them In the arms of Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry Potter was dead. Luna's heart seemed to grow heavy and shatter all at the same time, like a rusted mirror falling to the ground and breaking. Harry was dead. To her, that was worse than anything else she could have heard. Worse than knowing her father had betrayed Harry for her, worse than when she had been held hostage at Malfoy Manor, and worse than the war being over with them on the losing side.

Her pale, dirty features lost all of their color in the silvery moonlight, and she stood completely still, crystalline eyes wide and filling with tears rapidly as she stared at the body of her friend at the feet of Voldemort. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was suffocating, and the shouts and screams that permeated the air around her didn't sink in. Harry was _dead_.

Then she saw something. Something that she hadn't noticed before, and Luna blinked away the haze of tears that clouded her vision to make sure she was seeing things correctly. Yes, she definitely saw them. Her heart soared and she sank to her knees on the damp ground in relief, blood rushing to her head so fast she thought she might faint.

Wrackspurts. They were hard to see, but they were there. Buzzing around Harry Potter's head were small, fly-like creatures, barely discernable in the pitch blackness of the night. Wrackspurts didn't go into dead people's heads. That meant that Harry was alive. He was _alive_!

Luna looked around frantically, her tangled, silvery-white hair whipping around her face as she searched for somebody else that noticed, somebody that could see them. Anyone who realized that Harry was alive! But she found no one. The expressions were full of pain, misery, and loss. Those who were holding themselves together were shouting and screaming, but she didn't know what they were saying. All she knew was that none of them were smiling, and Harry wasn't getting up.

_Why _wasn't he getting up? She turned her eyes back to the wizard and frowned, confusion taking the place of the amazing joy she had felt only moments before. He didn't want anyone to know that he was alive? Then… there had to be some reason for it. Luna trusted Harry Potter, and she would play along with him if that was what he needed her to do.

It was then that Neville's screams invaded her mind. Neville was being hurt? Her wide eyes searched until they were drawn to a figure kneeling in the grass in front of Voldemort, and it took all of her perseverance to not either run to him and help him or scream that Harry was alive, that this wasn't necessary, that Voldemort hadn't won.

But that wasn't what Luna needed to do to help Harry. That would only help Neville, and Harry was so important, not only to the wizarding world, but to her, as well. Harry, her friend… Harry, who took her to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party…

Luna's expression grew fierce and she stood, ignoring the mud, dirt and blood that caked her clothing and skin as she glared at Voldemort. This was his fault, and in the end, he would lose. Harry would win. She believed in him, and nothing could change that. She didn't know how his act was helping them, but she knew it was, somehow. Harry would always help them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's world, or it's characters. All of those belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, and anyone she had sold the rights to. That does not include me. I do not make any profit from this fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. I only own this spin-off of her world, nothing else that is recognizable as the world or characters of Harry Potter.**_

Luna heard sounds coming from around the castle walls, and she turned to see a huge mass of people rush into the castle grounds. Shouts and screams filled the air and a rush of adrenaline dumped into Luna's veins like ice. They had backup; they could win! Harry would have a pleasant diversion to do whatever it was he was planning to do, and the rest of them would have the chance to get the Death Eater's by surprise.

Immediately she brandished her wand, flinging hexes and spells at every Death Eater she could see, narrowly missing Seamus Finnegan as he ducked past her to rush at another one. She caught one with a petrificus totalus in the chest and dodged one herself. It was near impossible to avoid the pandemonium that reined in Hogwarts grounds, and she got hit by one curse in the arm. Fresh blood gushed from the wound but she ignored it when she heard a rather distinctive yell over the crowd.

"HARRY! HARRY—WHERE'S HARRY?" Luna heard a voice shout, and she instantly recognized it as Hagrid's. Where was Harry? Luna searched around frantically, but she couldn't catch sight of the wrackspurts in such a mess of confusion and spells and magic. Several people bumped into her and she fell to the ground, spitting dirt out of her mouth as she shut it quickly, not eager to eat any bugs that night.

Harry had to be alright, didn't he? Surely he was. He had an invisibility cloak, Luna knew; he must have used it, or a disillusionment charm. She was getting done whatever it was that he needed to do to help them, and Luna felt a small surge of relief before it was over-placed by adrenaline again as she jumped to her feet, narrowly avoiding a spell that would have hit her blonde locks and no doubt done damage to more than them.

A stampede of hooves turned her attention again—would the onslaught never end?—but it was good news. Centaurs and giants thundered out of the Forbidden Forest, making the earth quake beneath her as Luna hurried to the castle wall, pressing herself against it so as to not get flattened while she cast yet another spell, shielding herself at the same time from falling ruble.

She could see threstals and hippogriffs flying in from above and felt some pleasure that everyone would be able to see their magnificent beauty now before the thought of why sobered her. Every person here had seen death, but the reason was a very grim one. And one that Harry would eliminate soon enough.

Everyone was retreating back into the castle and Luna brought up the rear, attacking a few remaining Death Eaters in the grounds before moving inside with the rest of the war. The mass of spells created a dizzying effect now that they were indoors, and magic ricochet off the walls, hitting people from the caster's own side as they flew in every direction, streaks of purple, red, green and blue in the air.

It was deafening inside the castle, the shouts of spells, calls for loved ones, and curses at the opposing side alike bouncing around like wrackspurts in a jar. Luna wanted desperately to cast a silencing spell, but she didn't have enough power for that many people, and it was a waste of the magic she was spending trying to save herself and everyone else. Plus, if something happened to Harry… Luna had to know. There could be nothing worse than not being able to help Harry.

More ruckus ensued as the doors to the kitchens were blasted from their hinges as house-elves stormed into the Great Hall with cooking knives and pots and pans, seemingly anything they could find as they attacked the ankles of the Death Eaters, a short one who looked like the leader yelling something as they charged. Luna almost smiled; Hermione must be horrified.

It was then that she saw Hermione and Ginny fighting their own battle against Bellatrix Lestrange, and a green curse flew straight towards the older witch's unruly brown curls. Luna lurched forwards, shouting a shielding charm that was lost in the chaos of the room, but worked nonetheless as it blocked the Avada Kedavra.

Panting, Luna ran to join her two friends, shooting hexes at Bellatrix furiously. She had killed Sirius Black, and while Luna knew she had killed many others, that particular death stuck with her. She hadn't known the man, but Harry had. Harry had loved him, and it had hurt him for so long afterwards. He would never be rid of the sorrow this woman had caused him.

So Luna fought, gasping for air as she blocked a spell sent wildly towards Ginny from another Death Eater, and one came straight at her from the black-haired witch fighting them, but she ducked. Luna didn't hesitate to toss another hex, but under her breath she was praying to Merlin for Harry Potter.

"Merlin, help him."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's world, or it's characters. All of those belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, and anyone she had sold the rights to. That does not include me. I do not make any profit from this fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. I only own this spin-off of her world, nothing else that is recognizable as the world or characters of Harry Potter.**_

In the chaos of the room, Luna seemed to be the one who was also protecting Hermione, Ginny and herself from other hexes in the onslaught. As such, she was the first one to notice when Molly Weasley came barreling towards them after a green spell flung by Bellatrix missed Ginny by only an inch.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" The red-haired woman screeched, and Luna fell back immediately, looking around to try and locate Harry. Was he still under his cloak? What was he waiting for? But even though Luna wanted to know, she realized that she really didn't _need _to know. Harry would tell her if she could help. What she did need to know, however, was if he was safe.

Her eyes searched the room but it was useless. She could barely locate anyone in the mass of people. They seemed to blend together rapidly, and only Grawp and Hagrid managed to stick out of the crowd, due to their impressive heights. The house-elves were still targeting the remaining Death Eaters, but it seemed to have simmered down to a close. The only Death Eaters still standing were Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy, who seemed much more concerned with finding his son than helping his master.

A bright light filled Luna's vision for a split second and her azure eyes widened as she saw Bellatrix Lestrange fall to the floor, the insane laugh dying on her lips as her heart stopped beating. Molly Weasley had killed her? Luna supposed she should never underestimate a mother protecting her children.

What caught her attention next was truly remarkable. Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall, and a tall, dark man were all thrown back by Voldemort as he saw his last remaining Death Eater fall. That wasn't the astonishing part, though. It was that none of his wildly flung hexes worked. A shield charm was protecting the room, and Luna felt a smile grace her lips, even as blood trickled down from the bottom one. Harry had done it, so he was alive, wherever he was.

Then, she had proof. Materializing in the middle of the Great Hall was Harry Potter. Luna's heart thumped wildly, first with exhilaration that he was alive, and while dirty, didn't seem to be hurt. Harry was _safe_! But that quickly turned into worry. He had revealed himself, which meant that he was ready to start his plan. His plan… what _was_ his plan? As long as he came out of it safe, it didn't matter much to Luna. And she knew that he would never make a plan to where only he would be safe.

Everyone was screaming and shouting in joy, but Luna stood still amongst them, frowning as had the strong desire to go to him, to stand next to him, to help him with… well, whatever it was he was going to do. Fight Voldemort? But that was not her place, so Luna stood and remained quiet, watching Harry with concern. He would win, she knew. Yet… would he win his own life?

Her thoughts were confirmed when he shouted that no one was to help him. Luna nodded to herself and took a few steps through the crowd, but only to watch Harry better. Her view of the Dark One was completely cut off now, but she didn't care. What mattered to her was Harry. It was always Harry.

Luna watched as he started pacing around Voldemort, the both of them walking sideways to stay faced towards the other, much like a sword fighting stance that Luna had witnessed at a muggle event. She noticed something else, though as her bright eyes trained upon Harry. There were no longer any wrackspurts. His mind was completely clear.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," Voldemort started, breaking Luna from her reverie, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and Luna knew with assurance that he was right. Whatever it was that he had planned, he would win. Since he had magic greater than Voldemorts', that meant he was planning to beat him in a duel most likely. And if Harry beat Voldemort in a duel… then he would live! A smile spread across Luna's lips, the only one in the entire Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's world, or it's characters. All of those belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, and anyone she had sold the rights to. That does not include me. I do not make any profit from this fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. I only own this spin-off of her world, nothing else that is recognizable as the world or characters of Harry Potter.**_

As Luna watched Harry the words that he was speaking became blurred in her mind, as did Voldemort's. She was simply looking at him, seeing his every movement. He was so confident, so assured. He knew he was going to win, that the light side was going to win. Harry was so inherently _good_. He could have been a Slytherin, and with him Voldemort could have taken power over the entire wizarding world. But he chose to fight him instead, to rebel against his plans and save them all.

Perhaps it used to be about his mother and father, about how they had died at the hands of the dark wizard, but it wasn't anymore. Somewhere along the line Harry had gone from vengeful to noble. He believed in Dumbledore, he believed in his cause and he stood by it. Luna could see the good in him and that was what made him so special. It was what set him apart from the others who fought against Voldemort.

He wasn't perfect, no. He wasn't pure. But Harry Potter was so willing to die for them, to end his own life so that they could live theirs freely, was what gave him the power to defeat anyone, to defeat Voldemort. Luna believed in that power and she believed in him. She would have done anything he asked her to do, not because she had blind faith in him—but because she _knew_ who he was. He was the only one who could save them.

Luna's gaze shifted to the wand in Harry's hand and she noted dimly that it wasn't his wand. She fingered her own Butterbeer-cap necklace as she wondered whose wand it was, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden silence that overwhelmed the Great Hall. It took only a split second for Luna to shift her attention back to the duel at hand, but it took less than that for both wizards to shout their spells.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Green and red connected in between the two wizards and golden flames erupted from the union, blinding the Great Hall with their light. Luna squinted to keep her eyes on the battle and it took only a moment for Voldemort's wand to fly out of his hand, whirling through the air like an out-of-control broomstick as it flew towards Harry, the true master of the wand.

Harry caught the wand in his hand with the agility of a Seeker and Luna watched his expression change to something indescribable as the dead body of Voldemort landed on the ground, his serpentine eyes rolling back into his head and pale, bony body limp on the floor.

It was silent for several seconds as the finality sunk in. Voldemort was dead. They were all free. Shouts and cheers erupted suddenly, deafening in the enclosed space as everyone rejoiced. Luna felt the wide grin spread on her lips before she rushed forward, reaching Harry just after Ron and Hermione did. She hugged him fiercely, unable to control the joy overwhelming her as Ginny and Neville did the same.

Then everyone was there, patting his back and squeezing his arm, anything to touch the Chosen One, the reason this war was finally over. Luna stepped away as more people rushed in and she was forced to the back of the crowd. She didn't mind, though. They had won! Luna watched Harry with pure, unadulterated joy in her eyes. They had done it. They had finally won.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's world, or it's characters. All of those belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, and anyone she had sold the rights to. That does not include me. I do not make any profit from this fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. I only own this spin-off of her world, nothing else that is recognizable as the world or characters of Harry Potter.**_

The festivities went on for hours as news came in from every corner of England. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic, innocents were being released from Azkaban, and dementors were being rounded up. Voldemort's body had been moved far from the bodies of the ones who had died fighting him. Luna looked upon the dead bodies for only a few minutes before she was shoved into the Great Hall along with everyone else.

People were eating and cheering and laughing and crying. Luna watched them all, her own emotions jubilant and yet remorseful as Harry sat down beside her. It took only one glance at the wizard to see how weary he was, how tired. He had won the war.

"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me." She said, and he looked over at her, green eyes glossed over with exhaustion. Wrackspurts were slowly filling his brain again, and Luna marveled at how the little creatures seemed to love him. She supposed he made a rather nice nest now that he could finally relax some, his mind blank from schemes of trying to kill Voldemort and save the wizarding world.

"I'd love some," Harry replied, and Luna considered for a moment. This was her chance to help him, and that gave her some satisfaction. Finally, something that she could do to help her friend, to help Harry…

"I'll distract them all," She told him, glancing around at the Great Hall and the festivities. "Use your Cloak."

"Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" She cried, pointing to a spot at the end of the Hall, and everyone who heard looked to see, eager to catch a glimpse of the exceedingly rare creature. When she looked back at where Harry had been, the spot was empty, and she smiled to herself. She had helped Harry.

Luna sank into her seat and took a bite of her stew, chewing it slowly. For some reason, she felt an overwhelming feeling of loss. It didn't make any sense; they had defeated Voldemort, and she had helped Harry. She was still happy about that, undeniably. But when Harry disappeared from beside her she suddenly felt almost… lonely. Ginny was with her family, and Hermione and Ron had disappeared as well. Neville was surrounded by a knot of fervent admirers as he regaled the story of the sword beside him. Apparently Luna had missed its appearance. She took a final bite of her stew and then pushed it away from her, suddenly losing her appetite. That was when she realized what the problem was.

Luna Lovegood may not see her friends again. She may not see _Harry_ again, and that thought disturbed her more than any other since Voldemort had fallen. It was then that she heard a whisper in her ear, and her entire body relaxed as Harry's voice floated into her ear. It was all going to alright.

"See you next year."


End file.
